


Beyond good and evil

by Slant



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is ending. Time to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond good and evil

These things my grandfather left me: a book, pages ancient and crumbling, ink faded, leather binding cracked and obviously taken from something with hands; a copy in his own hand, in better repair; a statue, in curious greenish-black soapstone; a tiara suited for a head of stunningly elliptical outline; the bearded glass; a healthy respect for the hazards of book and statue and tiara, and the knowledge that the stars were Wrong.  
They are not wrong anymore; they are falling in their thousands; a giant stands to squeeze out the sun; the world is ending, and knowing that the game will end shifts optimal behaviours; "cooperate" is no longer the hyperrational choice.  
I don the head-wear, read the book, bow to the statue, and tonnes of black ropey tentacles pour into the euclidean 3-space of dying Narnia from directions I cannot perceive, writhing over each other and in and out of the spaces known to man; a cross section of something bigger and stranger than I can know plucks me from my world like the last sailor helicoptered off a sinking ship, taking me somewhere free and wild and beyond the Lion's narrow definitions of Good and Evil.


End file.
